Trials of the Zodiac
by Teddjino
Summary: The dragon escapes. Now the other eleven are going to try to track him down. The battle is going down on Duel Academy and the dragon will protect his new found freedom there. Rate T for language usage.


_**The Trials of the Zodiacs**_

* * *

_Hey there everybody! I have been rewriting and revising this story's plot. So now I'm officially publishing this. This is also my first fan fic. Please give me constructive criticism._

* * *

_**In the days of old China, there was bountiful kingdom. A joyful king ruled the kingdom. The kingdom was filled with many animals from around the world; from the frilled lizards from Australia to the Polar Bears from the North Pole. This king was proud of all the animals he has collected over the years.**_

* * *

It was raining a heavy droopy rain. There was nobody on the streets. If there was, they would be running for cover. A single figure walked down the sidewalk. The figure was wearing a hooded black coat with a baseball cap on. The figure walked passed an electronic store with TV displays. What was playing was the local news. He overheard that a boy had gone missing. A very famous boy. The said his description was a fifteen year old boy with white hair; with a black coat and a blue cap. If anybody has any clues on this boy, they should call Industrial Illusion.

"Tsk," the figure snickered as he walked. The figure arrived at a lamp post. Shortly after, the lamp post short circuited. The figure looked up. Rain then poured on the figures face. The figure continued to walk down the street. He arrived at a newsstand that was already closed. It lifted off its hood. He had white hair and a blue baseball cap on. This figure was the boy on TV.

"Damn," he growled to himself. He grabbed a hanging decoration that was made of paper. He used it to wipe his face. "I'm never going back." The boy flipped his hood over his head again. He continued down the street.

Buildings passed him for several minutes until he reached a warehouse by the harbor. The warehouse was broken down and abandoned. The boy approached it and went to the side of the building. There was a pipe that leads up and next to a broken window. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some gloves. After putting on the gloves, he began to climb up the pipe and into the ware house. It was pitched dark in the warehouse but it didn't matter to him. The things he came to get were right under the window.

There was a triangular object wrapped in cloth. He grabbed it and slipped into a hold on his belt. He picked up a suitcase that had the letters ARWIN JOHNSON engraved into it. It was a name. The boys name. Arwin clipped the suitcase on a chain that was also connected to his belt. He then walked away from the broken window that was next to the pipe. The opposite side of the warehouse was his destination. There was a staircase the lead up to a second floor which had an exit.

Before he could reach the exit, the large warehouse door was knocked open. Four men in suits turn on flash lights and entered the building. Arwin had to quickly decide what to do. There was a window next to the door. He looked out to see if there were any other men. There was. Two waited at the back door. Arwin only had a few choices. To exit the back way and get caught by the two men, head towards the entrance and get caught by the four men, or find another way to escape. He searched for one. Rain was entering the building and Arwin looked up. There was an broken window further up.

He grabbed onto a support beam that held the building up and climbed up it. He got to another beam and pulled himself up. Balancing himself, he walked across the beam towards the broken window. Lighting flashed and his shadow appeared on the ground. One of the men looked up and turned his flash light towards the roof. He scanned the area but there was nothing. Luckily, Arwin was hanging on the beam by his hands. He pulled himself up once again. The window was close so he quickly and quietly walked towards the window. The window was close to the roof so he jumped up and now was on the roof of the building.

He crouched while he walked towards the roof end. He looked down towards the ground. To his surprise, there were two men also down on the ground. He walked around the perimeter of the roof to find the same thing on three sides. The only side with no guards was where there was a small gap to separate the next ware house. Arwin quickly made his way over all the warehouses. At the last warehouse, there were large metal crates. He jumped on one and laid down on his stomach. Then the crates began to move. They were being loaded onto a ship. Then, the crate abruptly stopped. He inched his way to the crates entrance. There, on the ground were two workers and two men in suits. They were checking the cargo.

"This one is clear," said one of the suited men. The two workers closed the crate and loaded the ship. It was then crane lifted into the hull of the ship. The crane operator didn't notice Arwin because he was hanging on the one side where the operator couldn't see.

Once the crate was finally loaded into the ship's hull, it closed. The rain stopped pouring and Arwin was glad. He located himself in a small corner behind a few metal barrels. He positioned himself for a nap. "Almost free," he muttered before he was sound asleep.

Once the shipped stopped, Arwin hastily woke up. He quickly made his way to the deck of the ship to get off. It was already 10:00PM when he got off. There was a huge forest on a small island so he decided that would be his best bet. He kept walking until he reached a cliff. He was staring down the cliff until he had a sudden urge to turn around. There he saw, a huge building. With red, blue , and yellow domes on a mountain side.

Arwin bit his lips. He hurried back down towards the docks but it was too late. The docked ships had already finished unloading and left. Arwin then decided to follow the coast line. He ended up walking around the whole island. How did he know? He got to a beach where you could clearly see the docks.

He didn't want to head towards the huge building. It'd cause him much trouble. While he was staring off towards the ocean trying to figure out how to get off the damned island. Then trouble showed up.

"HEY!" a voice shouted from behind Arwin. He turned around to see two boys. One had hair that looked like fire. He was wearing a red uniform. The other one had messy brown hair and sharp eyes. His ears were also sharp, like a vampire.

"YEAH YOU! MISTER EMO!" the firey haired one shouted. Emo? Arwin was never called Emo. "Get the hell out of here, Human Torch!" Arwin shouted back. The red head got mad. "YOU GOT SOMETHIN TO SAY?!" Arwin just turned around and stared back at the ocean.

The red head then said "You don't look like a student here. You must be shipwrecked person." Arwin then just headed towards the nearby forest. The two boys followed Arwin until they reached a hill. "Hey!" the red head continued with his annoying voice. "Duel me! If you win, I won't tell anyone!" Arwin shook his head. "Duel? What's a duel?"

The red headed boy was in shock. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A DUEL IS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT A DUEL MONSTER IS??" he questioned. "No," Arwin hastily replied. "It doesn't matter, if you know or not, still duel me," the red head asked once again. Arwin replied with the same answer, "No." The red head persisted and Arwin kept saying no. Arwin then sat down on the hill top and turned towards the ocean.

"Hey! Leo help me!" the red head shouted at his friend. His friend turned to look at him. "Okay, Kid," Leo replied. Leo limped over and swung his body towards Arwin. Leo stopped and said "Please duel him." Arwin once again said no. Now Leo and Kid were persisting to duel Arwin.

While they were all fussing around. A shadowy figure was watching the trio in the forest at the foot hill. A small light flickered and then turned out. "Those two idiots," said the figure. He then walked towards the three boys. "Don't you two think it's a little late to take a stroll on school grounds?" the voice questioned the three boys. They all turned around to see a man with black spikey hair with a tattoo the starts under his left eye and heads down under his shirt. His white lab coat was covered in black spots all over. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and said, "Its past curfew, you know the punishment if you get caught while past curfew."

"WAH!" screeched Kid. "It's Mister Spikey Smokes!" Kid and Leo quickly hid behind Arwin. "Pretend you didn't see us," Kid whispered to Arwin. "But he just saw you," Arwin whispered in returned. "Hey, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times in the past two days! My name is Hayate Kurogai! Mr. Kurogai!" Mr. Kurogai returned the cigarette to his mouth and then scratched his head.

"We're gonna…be…expelled," Leo muttered. "Damn, right we are!" Kid fiercely whispered. "Hey, if you don't want to be expelled, you have to duel me!" Mr. Kurogai shouted. "NO!" Kid replied. "All the students who you dueled in the exam duels lost!" Leo nodded. "Well, you better. I'll give you a minute to decide who's gonna duel," Mr. Kurogai said. Kid brought Arwin and Leo into a huddle.

"Rock, paper, scissor," Kid suggested. "Whoever loses has to duel him." Leo nodded again. Arwin was a little confused. They all lifted their hands and said "Rock Paper Scissor!" Arwin was just hold a fist. Leo and Kid had their palms out. "Shipwreck Emo dude, good luck!" Kid said in a comforting voice and with his thumbs up. Arwin sighed. He stood up.

"I don't have a deck or duel disk," he stated. Leo disagreed. Leo held up a dragon shaped duel disk towards Arwin. It already had a deck in it. Arwin became agitated with Leo and Kid. He slipped on the duel disk. "Where'd you get that?" Kid asked Leo. "It was the cloth," replied Leo pointing towards a brown cloth flying away by the wind.

Mr. Kurogai already had his duel disk ready and everything. "So, you're gonna duel huh?" he said while activating his duel disk. "No choice," replied Arwin. "Duel!" they said in unison.

(Kurogai: 8000)

(Arwin: 8000)

"I'll start," said Mr. Kurogai. "Draw." He picked up one card from his deck. He looked at it and then set it with his other five cards. "I'll end." Kid was surprised. "He never had a bad hand in the duel exams! He's bluffing!"

Arwin picked up his next card. He stared at it. "I'll set two cards face down and summon WarDrac: Re-Kon to the field!" (800/300) A small purple dragon appeared. It resembled a bird more than a dragon. "Because I successfully summoned WarDrac: Re-kon, I can look at one card in your hand," Arwin said. He pointed at the far left card. "I'll choose that one." Mr. Kurogai picked up that card and showed it Arwin. It was a Pot of Greed.

"Why didn't he use that?" Kid asked himself. It pondered on why Mr. Kurogai didn't use such a useful card. "Now, I attack with my Dragon!" The purple dragon flew high into the sky and nosedived right onto Mr. Kurogai.

(Kurogai: 7200)

(Arwin: 8000)

"I end," said Arwin. Mr. Kurogai drew his next card. "I'll place one face down in defense mode. That's all." Arwin was starting to be annoyed. "My draw," said Arwin as he picked up his next card. "I'll summon another WarDrac: Re-Kon to the field in attack mode." Another purple dragon accompanied the other one. "His effect activates. Let me see the card on the far right." Mr. Kurogai showed Arwin the card on his far right. It was a Lighting Vortex. "Re-kon 1 attacks your face down!" The purple dragon flew up and then nosedived onto the face-down card. A small cute snake flipped up and was destroyed. "Then, Re-kon 2 attacks!" The same thing happened again. The dragon swooped up and dived down onto Mr. Kurogai.

(Kurogai: 6400)

(Arwin: 8000)

"My Charmer Snake's effect activates," stated Mr. Kurogai. "When it's destroyed by battle and my life points are lower than yours, it equals our life points out. So that means your Life Points has also dropped."

(Kurogai: 6400)

(Arwin: 6400)

"Whoever said that I was gonna win by having 8000 Life Points?" hissed Arwin. "I end." Mr. Kurogai drew his next card. "Since you saw my Lighting Vortex, I'll use it." Mr. Kurogai slid the card into the spell trap area. "If I discard 1 card, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed." Mr. Kurogai sent one card from his hand to the graveyard and then a lightning bolt zapped the two dragons. They burst into millions of digital pixels. "Next, I'll summon my Silent Snake in attack mode." 1200/1000 A snake that was invisible appeared. "Attack him directly!" The snake slithered up and constricted Arwin.

(Kurogai: 6400)

(Arwin: 5200)

Arwin dropped to one knee. He was catching his breath. Arwin drew his next card. He cracked a smile. "This is going to be so much fun. Breaking hell loose…" he said in a devilish voice.

* * *

_Thanks for reading the first chapter of this series. Again, please give constructive criticism. Oh, yeah please R&R._


End file.
